


Drinks With Lady Smallwood

by Lavender_and_Vanilla



Series: Lavender_and_Vanilla Explains It All or Fanfiction Fixes Everything [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mycroft tries to tell Greg, Post-Episode: s04e02 The Lying Detective, Pre-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 11:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10436616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_and_Vanilla/pseuds/Lavender_and_Vanilla
Summary: In which Lady Smallwood comes to the dark side, where we have Mystrade!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place the evening before the beginning of the TFP. That would make it a Friday evening. I believe as this lovely social gathering occurs, John has been tranquilized by Eurus and will shortly make his way to Sherlock to plan their attack on Mycroft. Any beef with my time line? See me.

Mycroft smiled as he watched his partner fuss with his cuffs and try to check his hair in his reflection in the car window. “You look fine,” he said for the fourth time.

“You are just saying that.” Greg brushed at imaginary lint on his trousers. “You know, you might be used to having drinks and dinner with peerage, but it makes me nervous. You sure she wanted me to come?”

“Yes, she explicitly asked that you attend.”

Greg sighed. “Okay.” They were quiet, listening to the sounds of the road as Mycroft’s driver brought them closer to their destination. Greg spoke again, “I just didn’t think that when I suggested you tell her _we_ would be delighted to have drinks she’d take you up on it. I thought she’d get the hint you weren’t available and drop it.”

Mycroft took Greg’s hand and gave it a squeeze. “She is too well mannered for that.”

“Apparently.” The car pulled into a long drive and then up to a large stately manor. “Oh bloody hell,” Greg muttered.

Mycroft smiled. “Be yourself. I know that sounds trite, but it worked on me.”

Greg looked his boyfriend over with a lascivious glint in his eye. “Yeah, it did. Didn’t it?”

Mycroft blushed. “Incorrigible,” he murmured with a small shake of his head.

The front door opened as they approached and Lady Smallwood greeted the two men. She was smartly dressed in casual trousers and a sweater set. Greg felt better now that he knew he was appropriately dressed in khaki trousers with a button down and cashmere pullover. Mycroft was in a blue suit tailored to perfection. He had left off the tie and his shirt was unbuttoned at the throat.

“Mycroft how lovely to see you.”

“Thank you Alicia. It is very kind of you to have invited us. Allow me to introduce my partner, Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade.”

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Inspector Lestrade.” Alicia held out her hand and Greg took it pleased by her firm, confident grip.

“Greg, please.”

“I would like to say I have heard so much about you, Greg, but Mycroft has been very closed mouthed.” She gave the taller man a mildly exasperated look.

Mycroft didn’t respond to the gentle needling and Greg smiled at Lady Smallwood. “Well then I have the advantage because he has told me about you.”

“None of it good I would assume.” She laughed good-naturedly. “Please come in.” She stepped aside to usher them in.

The interior was not overly grand and truthfully had a homey feel to it despite being very spacious. Lady Smallwood started to lead them down a hallway. “I thought we could have drinks in the conservatory. My lilies are blooming and give off the most heavenly scent.” Greg stopped and held Mycroft back.

“Ah… Lady Smallwood?” She stopped and turned to look at her guests, just missing Mycroft’s attempt to shush Greg.

“Alicia, please.” She smiled enquiringly at Greg.

“Alicia, would it be possible to have our drinks in another room?”

“Why, yes,” she responded a bit puzzled.

Greg looked side long at Mycroft, who appeared impassive. “Good. It’s just Mycroft has horrible allergies to most blooming plants, lilies included.”

“Of course, this way.” She led them back up the hall partway and opened a door revealing the library. “I believe this will be more comfortable then. Please have a seat. I will have Angela bring the drinks trolley.” Lady Smallwood disappeared from the room.

Mycroft sighed as he sat on the sofa in the conversation corner. “That was not necessary.”

Greg made a rude noise. “Certainly was. You couldn’t make it through an hour long church service with lilies present.” He seated himself next to Mycroft, their thighs just brushing. “You’ll thank me later,” he said patting Mycroft’s knee.

“Will I?”

“Mm… I’ll see to it,” Greg responded cheekily, giving the knee a little squeeze.

“The trolley should be here momentarily,” Alicia announced as she entered the room. Greg moved his hand off of Mycroft’s leg. Lady Smallwood seated herself in a nearby chair. “I apologize Mycroft. I had no idea you had such significant allergies.”

Mycroft shifted in his seat, slightly uncomfortable. “It is not something I discuss much.”

“He’s very good at hiding it,” Greg chimed in. “I’d no idea until we started dating. I nearly ruined our first Valentine’s Day by sending him two dozen roses.”

Lady Smallwood’s expression lit up with recognition. “I remember getting two dozen roses anonymously a few years back. Is that why I got those flowers?” She looked at Mycroft with a smile.

“Yes, I had to ask Anthea to remove them.” Mycroft responded primly. “I did not realize she had them sent to your office.”

“I had to tell you to ask Anthea to remove them,” Greg corrected. “He’ll say he’s not sentimental, but don’t believe him.” The last comment was directed to their hostess and Mycroft rolled his eyes.

“They were gorgeous and I wondered where they had come from.” She beamed at Greg. “Now I know I have you to thank.” Greg flushed slightly but was saved from further comment by the arrival of their drinks.

 

Alicia served them and they chatted amicably about the weather, the latest performances on the West End, was it Alicia or Elizabeth, Greg’s family, Sherlock’s hijinks…

“So you knew?” Alicia interjected at one point and she looked at Mycroft. “He was your ‘man on the inside’ in London, wasn’t he?”

“Mm…” Mycroft swallowed his drink humming in agreement. “He was very useful keeping an eye on Sherlock’s fan base. His information played a crucial role in the timing of Sherlock’s return.”

“How did you decide to tell Greg?”

“Oh, he didn’t tell me,” Greg said a bit darkly.

“No, I did not,” Mycroft concurred.

“No? So how did you guess?” Lady Smallwood queried Greg.

“I didn’t guess.” Greg looked down into his drink before taking a long sip.

“No, he deduced it.” Mycroft gave Greg a fond look and gently nudged the man’s leg with his own. He rested his arm along the back of the couch in a rather possessive manner.

Greg returned the look. “Bloody Holmes’s, it can take them a bit to realize you are not stupid.”

“Character assassination.” Mycroft rolled his eyes and shook his head. “I never said you were stupid.”

Alicia chuckled. “I should check on dinner. Please excuse me.” She got up and left the room, leaving Mycroft and Greg to themselves for the moment.

Greg was feeling more relaxed after his drink and Lady Smallwood was very skilled at putting people at ease. “Did I tell you that you are so sexy in that suit?” Greg eyed Mycroft with naked want.

“Not in so many words, but I got the general idea,” Mycroft responded coolly.

Greg leaned in. “How about a quick snog?”

“Gregory,” Mycroft admonished. “We are guests and grown men. Such behavior is simply not appropriate…” He trailed off as Greg moved in closer gazing intently at Mycroft’s mouth. The younger man felt his heart begin to pick up speed and he licked his lips.

“Yeah,” Greg breathed softly. “You’re right.” He slowly retreated and Mycroft found himself chasing his lover for a moment before stopping himself.

“Utterly incorrigible.” Greg grinned wickedly, but Mycroft looked away feeling something brush against his legs. Looking down he found a beautiful, marmalade tom rubbing its face along his shoe.

Greg’s gaze followed his boyfriend’s. “Oi, what do we have here?” He leaned down smiling at the cat and extended the back of his hand. The cat took a polite sniff, but returned its attention to Mycroft’s shoes.

“Good heavens, Gregory. What are you thinking?” Mycroft scolded. He made a gentle kicking motion with one foot hoping to discourage the feline.

“What? Just being friendly.” The tom had taken a few steps back and meowed softly at the men.

“ _You_ should not be making friends with a cat.”

“Well, it is its house.”

Mycroft rolled his eyes. “For pity’s sake.”

“You’re very handsome, aren’t you?” Greg crooned at the animal. The cat meowed again staring intently at Mycroft. “And you like him.” He sniffed and Mycroft shot his partner a wary look.

The cat tensed briefly, then leapt landing gracefully on the sofa next to Mycroft. It delicately climbed into the man’s lap and settled. Out of habit long ingrained and long denied Mycroft began to stroke the orange fur and loud purring erupted from the tom.

“Yeah, I do the same thing when I’m in his lap and he strokes me.”

Mycroft blushed. “Good lord.” Still a smile played on his lips.

Greg watched his lover’s long fingers slide through the ginger pelt. “How long has it been?”

“Oh, only a few weeks, but Larry won’t sit in my lap.” Mycroft scratched behind the feline’s ears and felt the cat’s claws prick him through his trousers.

“Silly cat.” Greg petted the contented animal as well.

“Have you no sense of self preservation?” Mycroft asked mildly.

“Not really. Your brother has routed it out of me completely.” Greg raised his other hand to rub absently at his nose.

“Oh my! Look who has found you?” Alicia exclaimed as she returned to the library.

“Yeah, it’s rather friendly.” Greg commented as he sat back with a sniff.

“No, he’s not actually.” Lady Smallwood said as she took her seat. “Charlie was my late husband’s cat. He only tolerates me, but he seems very fond of you.”

“Mycroft has always had a way with cats.” Greg watched his partner continue to caress the purring tom.

“Do you have a cat, Mycroft?”

“No, not at present.” Mycroft smiled softly as Charlie stretched his neck to allow scratching along his chin.

“I would be happy to give you Charlie. As I said, he only tolerates me. He looks the happiest I’ve seen him since Lord Smallwood passed.”

“I am afraid that would not be possible.” Mycroft looked over at Greg, frowning as his partner started to raise a hand to rub an eye. Mycroft shook his head and Greg stopped his movement. Turning back to his hostess, Mycroft continued, “Unfortunately…”

Suddenly an enormous sneeze startled the cat. Charlie leapt from his perch and bounded out of the room.

“Goodness, God bless you, Greg.” Alicia remarked.

“Thanks. Excuse me.” Greg sniffed, while Mycroft took out a clean handkerchief and handed it over. “Thank you, love.”

“Gregory is allergic to cats.”

“Oh dear, I am sorry. I’ll make sure he is kept away upstairs.” She moved to get up.

“No, no.” Greg stopped her. “It’s fine. He doesn’t bother me.” Though he immediately turned away to sneeze again.

“Bless you, dear.” Mycroft offered his partner. Addressing Lady Smallwood, “Gregory also likes cats; so it is a bit of a conundrum for him.”

“Well, they like you. How can I dislike any animal with such good taste?” Greg teased. He rubbed at his nose making it turn pink.

Mycroft shook his head in wonder. “He once spent an entire morning helping animal control round up a dozen or more cats at a deceased elderly woman’s flat.”

“Just trying to foster inter-department good will.”

Mycroft sent a bemused look at his partner before continuing. “Going so far as to crawl under a couch to rescue a litter of kittens.”

“Well, it’s ki…” Unable to finish his sentence, Greg shuddered into Mycroft’s handkerchief.

“God bless you!” Lady Smallwood offered. “Perhaps you’d like to wash up? Dinner is almost ready and Charlie is not allowed in the dining room.”

“Thanks. That will probably help.”

“Gregory, here.” Mycroft pulled a small case from his inner breast pocket.

“A regular Boy Scout you are.” Taking the case, Greg smiled gratefully at his boyfriend. “Thanks, love.”

Alicia reminded Greg where the lavatory was and he headed that way sneezing again as he left the room.

“I hope he will be okay.” She commented after the DI had left the room.

“Gregory will be fine,” Mycroft replied bringing his gaze back to his hostess. “I gave him some antihistamines to take. He usually responds well to them.”

The woman looked directly at Mycroft. “He is absolutely lovely. Mycroft Holmes how ever did you manage to catch his eye?”

Mycroft didn’t take offense. “I have no idea, but I have no intention of letting him go.”

“Nor would I.” Lady Smallwood took a sip from her drink. In a careful tone she asked, “Since he was aware of Sherlock’s ‘holiday’, does he know about…?”

“No,” Mycroft responded shortly.

The lady nodded thoughtfully. After a short silence she offered, “I suggest you find a way to tell him.”

Mycroft focused his attention on her. “Am I being given official permission to advise Gregory?”

“If that is the only thing holding you back; then, yes.” Mycroft seemed to have retreated into his own thoughts. Alicia gave him a few moments to process what she presumed were some very complex emotions. “I don’t think he will take kindly to being kept in the dark about your sister.”

Her words appeared to bring Mycroft back to the room. “No,” Mycroft agreed heavily.

 

“Well, I thought that went rather well,” Greg remarked later as he got ready for bed. “Aside from being allergic to the cat.”

Mycroft had changed and was under the duvet reading. “Hmm?” He looked up at his lover toweling off his damp hair. “Yes, it did. You made a very good impression as I knew you would.” He laid his book aside as Greg crawled into their bed.

The younger man scooted down in the bed and Greg held out his arm for Mycroft to cuddle under. Greg yawned widely and rubbed at his face and nose. “I’m still itchy,” he complained.

“It will be gone by morning.”

“Yeah…” Greg murmured sleepily.

“Gregory?”

“Hmm…?”

“You know that I love you?”

“Yes, and I know that I love you.” The older man kissed the top of his partner’s head and briefly nuzzled the soft hair.

Mycroft smiled to himself. Feeling ready to take the plunge he started, “I have something I want, no I need…” He paused as he struggled to find the right words, and then found himself suddenly displaced as Greg sneezed forcefully.

“Christ! Sorry.”

“Bless you.” Mycroft reached for the tissue box and offered it. Greg waved him off with a sniffle.

“M’fine.”

Mycroft returned the box to his bedside table and turned off his lamp. Greg had settled on his side facing away and Mycroft spooned around him, hugging his partner close. They lay quietly and Mycroft decided to try again.

“Gregory…”

“Oh love, can you tell me later?” Greg mumbled. “I’m completely knackered what with drinks, dinner and antihistamines. I’m liable to fall asleep while you are talking.” Greg yawned again.

“Of course, dear.” Mycroft was secretly relieved he now had more time to formulate his explanation.

“When I get back from this conference.” Greg lifted Mycroft’s hand and kissed it. His next words were slurred with sleep. “We can talk then.” He wriggled back against his lover.

“Certainly my dear. We can talk then.” Mycroft kissed Greg’s shoulder and listened to his lover slip off to sleep.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I have no good explanation for the Elizabeth/Alicia issue. I'm willing to entertain anyone's thoughts on the matter.
> 
> It was Herk's idea that Greg suggest they both have drinks with Lady S.


End file.
